Dawn Bellwether
Dawn Bellwether is the former assistant Mayor of Zootopia, who was later arrested for causing the predators to go savage. Backstory Bellwether was the assistant mayor to the mighty Mayor Lionheart, whose impatience and intolerance towards even the slightest amount of incompetence often resulted in the former's humiliation. Like Judy Hopps, Bellwether had apparently endured a life of neglect, implied to have repeatedly been at the hands of predator mammals. Over time, she would develop a disdain towards them, and their treatment towards prey mammals, setting a goal to someday make Zootopia a place where prey reign supreme, and predators are labeled as nothing more than worthless, bloodthirsty savages. To do so, she allied herself with rams who shared her sentiments, and used flowers known as night howlers to create a chemical drug capable of turning civilized mammals savage. Once predators were deemed too dangerous for society, Lionheart, as the plan would go, would be removed from office out of fear, while Bellwether would be promoted, thus granting her control over the city, and the satisfaction of establishing prey as the dominant species. And according to Blackie, sometime before she became Assistant Mayor, Bellwether was once his girlfriend, and they had many dates, but Blackie broke up with her, after seeing her mistreat one of his friends, (which happened to be a Silver fox), but also becuase he found out she wasn't as sweet as she looked. Bio Role in the films: Personality Bellwether epitomizes the term "a wolf in sheep's clothing": on the surface, she appears to be a sweet and finicky, albeit overworked sheep doing all she can to help the city, though inside hides a ruthless and embittered mind. Years of discrimination and lack of consideration from her predator coworkers engineered an utterly vengeful, scheming and diabolical personality that was devoted against all predators, hidden behind her seemingly meek disposition. Bellwether's perception on predator mammals is that they are an irredeemable breed with an unjustified superiority complex over prey. To Bellwether, majority rules, and in Zootopia, it is fact that the prey population drastically outnumbers that of predators. Bellwether uses this information as a means to justify a hostile revision of the city's social structure—one in which she feels entitled to rule. Clinging on to her beliefs that acceptance cannot be earned, Bellwether resorts to the use of manipulation and fear to enact her ideology. She ultimately cares little for the prey population as individuals, instead viewing them as a collective capable of heightening her own placement on the political ladder to power. Even so, she is sympathetic toward the prey citizens who go through tribulations from predators in a similar manner of her own past (she initially considered Judy an acquaintance because of their similarities in this regard). Anyone who sees predators beyond Bellwether's views, however, immediately lose her sympathy. Aside from obtaining control over the city, Bellwether's plot is primarily driven by her resentment toward Lionheart. Rather than subjecting Lionheart to becoming savage, Bellwether instead develops her plot to end in such a way that it impacts Lionheart personally: the latter's title as mayor is stripped and his positive reputation amongst the citizens is tarnished, thus destroying his most cherished assets while also ensuring her own accession. Though Bellwether appears harried, and by extension bumbling, most of the time she is presented, she is secretly a master organizer, operating with lethal cunning. Thanks to her occupation and access to city resources, she was able to create the predator panic without any attention drawn to herself, as well as orchestrating Judy's entire investigation on the mammal cases behind the scenes, leading to Lionheart getting arrested instead; due to her harmless appearance and seemingly friendly demeanor, Bellwether was less likely to be suspected for her crimes. However, she is subject to her own overconfidence, which became her own downfall: when she believed she had the upper hand, Bellwether admitted her entire plot to Judy and Nick out of pride, unaware that her confession had been recorded by the duo. Furthermore, her notion that predators are irredeemable creatures caused her to underestimate Lionheart's character when planning her scheme; although she successfully stripped him of his political status, Lionheart seemed content in the end, and was evidently accepting of his own fate so long as the city was safe, thus invalidating Bellwether's supposed success in emotionally damaging him. But despite her creul nature, Bellwether is shown to still harbor feelings for her fromer love of her life, Blackie. And in most cases when Blackie is threatened or even injured, Bellwether is quick to get vengence on those who even touched him. Which would later end up being her true downfall. Abilities *'Sheep Physiology': Bellwether is an anthropomorphic sheep. *'Anthropomorphism': Along with all animals in a worldwithout humans, Bellwether evolved to the point she walks on her back legs, uses human resources like technology, and partakes in human-related activities. *'Genius Intellect': While Bellwether doesn't have much in physical strength, Bellwether's most recognizable trait is her extremely high IQ. Also, given she used to be both the assistant mayor and the mayor of Zootopia, Bellwether has a high degree in politics. **'Master Strategist': Bellwether is a master organizer, as she was able to manipulate prey to turn against predators by making every predatory animal savage. She arranged Judy's investigation into leading Lionheart that he was illegally imprisoning the savage predators thus resulted in him getting arrested and making Bellwether the new mayor. *'Lightsaber Combat:' After joining the Sith, Bellwether was trained in aggressive Lightsaber combat, as she chose Form II and Form V as her main combat forms. Bellwether has been shown to wiled a double-ended Lightsaber with ease, single or both blades ignited, and she even proved her skills when she activated to spinning Feature on her saber. But sometime after her first saber was destroyed, Bellwether built a singled bladed Lightsaber shoto, and she proved to be a skilled combatant wielding it. However, Blackie is the only Jedi Knight she ends up in stale mates with. *'Force Skills:' *'Marksmanship:' Main Weaponry *Red double-ended, spinning Lightsaber *Glock 26 pistol *SIG-Sauer P230 pistol Trivia *Dawn Bellwether will become Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, and their friends' enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family go to Zootopia. *Dawn Bellwether will become The League of Ed-Venturers and Team Chugger's enemy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Zootopia. *In " " it's revealed that Dawn Bellwether is Blackie's ex-girlfriend. Gallery Dawn B.jpg|Bellwether's true colors Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Sheep Category:Criminals Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Stalkers Category:Ex-Girlfriends Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Psychopaths Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Terroists Category:Usurpers Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Brainwashers Category:Pilots Category:Apprentices Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes